Autosampling chromatography equipment marketed by Hewlett-Packard, Perkin-Elmer, Merck/Hitachi and other manufacturers accommodates standard sizes of well plates, such as the 96-vial well plate carrying twelve rows of eight vials each, illustrated in the FIGURES. The wells of these well plates are sized to receive thin-walled glass vials, 5 mm or 6 mm in diameter, for example, to be loaded by pipettes with liquid samples to be analyzed. Once loaded, closure plugs or septa are inserted and secured by crimped metal rims, by screw caps, or by elastomer friction. Closure plugs may be of polyethylene, natural rubber or silicone rubber. Inert outer coatings of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE or “TEFLON®”) have been proposed, sprayed or dusted on the surface of such elastomer plugs to minimize contamination of liquid samples in vials, but such sprayed PTFE coatings can be scraped off or degraded during opening and closing operations, and their performance has been unreliable and unpredictable.